dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kibito
Kibito is the attendant of Shin.Daizenshu 7 Appearance Personality Relationships Shin Son Gohan Roh-Kaiohshin Abilities and Power Physical Abilities Kibito has a high enough battle power to give Son Gohan a tough fight without him going Super Saiyan. Techniques * : * : * : Kibito can teleport instantly between worlds. He first used this technique to teleport himself, the East Kaiohshin, and Son Gohan to the Kaiohshin World.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 470 * : Kibito fires an invisible large amount of energy at his opponent. It was first used in his sparring match with Zamasu.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 History Past Kibito was the attendant for all of the Kaiohshin.Daizenshu 4 However, after Majin Boo killed four of the five Kaiohshin, he became the attendant of Shin alone. Majin-Boo Arc God of Destruction Beerus Arc After Kibito Kaiohshin and Roh-Kaiohshin thought Champa was after the Nameccians' Dragon Balls, Kibito Kaiohshin gathered the Dragon Balls but realized Champa was not after those. Kibito Kaiohshin used the Dragon Balls to wish himself back into Shin and Kibito. After the battle between Goku and the God of Destruction Beerus, Goku prevented Beerus from destroying Earth. Roh-Kaiohshin wondered why the two wasted the power of the Potara, so Shin explained they did because they gather the Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Kibito was on the Nameless Planet with Shin and Roh-Kaiohshin for the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. When Team Beerus arrived on the planet, Goku immediately spotted Shin and noticed he and Kibito were separate. While Shin was explaining why they separated, Goku ignored him and greeted the Kaiohshin of the Sixth Universe.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 After Team Beerus won the tournament, Kibito, Shin, and Roh-Kaiohshin spoke with Fuwa and his attendant before returning to the Kaiohshin World.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Kibito was in the Tenth Universe's Kaiohshin World sparring with Zamasu. Kibito blocked Zamasu's attacks but was hit towards the ground. After Zamasu's entered his pose, he charged at Kibito but Kibito swiped Zamasu. However, Zamasu quickly recovered and did Explosion Wave under Kibito. While surrounded by smoke, Zamasu attacked Kibito and he continued to block his attacks, but Zamasu kicked Kibito to break his guard. Kibito and Zamasu the began to push a force toward each other with their hand but Zamasu stopped and Kibito and flew in Zamasu's direction. Before Zamasu finished Kibito with a chop to the back, Gowasu stopped the match. After Zamasu assisted to Kibito recovery, the two bowed to each before complimented each others' skills. Zamasu then said he had respect for him and Shin because he heard they defeated Majin-Boo a few years before, but Shin said they could not do it alone, though it was the God of Destruction's duty. Kibito mentioned their God of Destruction was fond of naps. Shin mentioned if it were not for the help of Son Goku and his friends, they would have fallen to Babidi. Zamasu was unaware of who Son Goku was so Shin explained he was a compassionate Saiyan residing on Earth. Zamasu mocked a human being able to surpass the gods, but Kibito informed him multiple humans managed to surpass the gods, but Shin added none were able to surpass the God of Destruction. Kibito and Shin then left. The next day, Kibito was at Capsule Corporation with Roh-Kaiohshin before Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Shin arrived on Earth. Kibito told Shin a while ago, Zuno contacted the Kaiohshin World and was told Zamasu asked about the Super Dragon Balls, Goku, and switching bodies of a god and human. Then, Kibito suggested they investigated Zamasu. They even discussed Goku-Black, but Kibito was confused about it.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Universe Survival Arc Other Media Games Non-playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Z: The Legend *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *Kibito's name is a pun on the Japanese word tsukibito (付き人), which means "attendant". References Site Navigation Category:Core People Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Attendants Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters